


Help!

by Charoit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charoit/pseuds/Charoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая зарисовка о том, как рука помощи пришла Гарри с неожиданной стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: SaNiaNka 
> 
> На самом деле это очередной челлендж, вынуждающий автора писать фик на случайно выпавшую в плеере песню.  
> Мне выпали Beatles с песней "Help!"

Гарри сидел на берегу Чёрного Озера, не глядя нашаривая под собой камушки и бездумно швыряя их в тёмную воду. Он не пытался прицелиться, побить собственный рекорд или пустить прыгать по потревоженной поверхности не такие уж и плоские камни. Он просто заносил руку за спину, размахивался и кидал их так далеко, как только сможет. Со всей силой, со всей обидой и со всей злостью, которые глухо клокотали в нём.

Он чувствовал себя таким одиноким, таким брошенным, таким не понятым, и от собственной беспомощности и почти глупых обид только сильнее злился.

Хотя это было так глупо с его стороны — нуждаться в друзьях сейчас, когда война закончилась, Волдеморт был побежден и все, наконец-то, могли жить спокойно, навёрстывая упущенное.

Упущенное навёрстывали Гермиона и Рон, Джинни и Дин, Луна и Невилл, и даже, — что стало для Гарри настоящим шоком, — Симус и Паркинсон. А Гарри чувствовал себя лишним и никому не нужным.

Это было невероятно глупо ещё и потому, что выглядело так, словно Поттеру тоже нужна была девушка, но это было последнее, что ему требовалось. Он совершенно точно не хотел встречаться ни с какой девицей и все эти бесконечные фанатки Героя Магического Мира только помогали ему укрепиться в этой уверенности. Быть может, ему нужен был друг, но даже думать об этом казалось предательством, словно бы он хотел заменить Гермиону и Рона, которые впервые занимались собой, а не проблемами Гарри Поттера. И, конечно же, раскаиваться и не допускать подобных размышлений было правильно… Но менее одиноко Гарри не становилось.

Он был одинокий, бесполезный, эгоистичный идиот и одной этой мысли хватало, чтобы очередной камешек взмыл в небо и булькнул в воде так далеко от берега, что был почти не виден.

За спиной уважительно присвистнули и Поттер, дёрнувшись, резко обернулся.  
Сзади стоял Драко Малфой, заложив руки в карманы мантии и, покусывая губу, внимательно смотрел вдаль, на озеро. Слишком внимательно.

Гарри нахмурился, быстро глянул на озеро, убеждаясь, что там и впрямь нет ничего особенного и снова взглянул на Малфоя.

— Что тебе…

— А ещё дальше можешь? — непринуждённым тоном перебил Малфой.

Гарри открыл было рот, закрыл, ещё сильнее нахмурился и всё-таки снова взглянул на озеро.

— Ещё дальше? — недоверчиво переспросил Поттер и снова подозрительно взглянул на незваного гостя.

Тот только пожал плечами, дескать «а почему бы и нет?», а затем, совершенно неожиданно для Гарри, быстро наклонился, подобрал первый попавшийся камень, размахнулся и кинул его так далеко, что он, кажется, долетел до самой середины огромного озера. Неестественно далеко.

Поттер проследил этот полет, а потом поражённо обернулся к самодовольно усмехающемуся Малфою. Окинул его внимательным взглядом, но заметив, как сквозь мантию левого кармана, в котором всё ещё лежала рука Хорька, чуть выпирает кончик палочки, возмущённо подскочил с места.

— Ты жульничаешь!

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, Поттер, — невозмутимо отозвался тот.

— Это не по правилам! — стоял на своём Гарри.

— Чтобы нарушать правила, Поттер, их сначала нужно установить. У нас не было никаких условий, я просто бросил камень дальше тебя.

— С помощью магии! — не унимался тот.

Малфой в ответ только снова пожал плечами, но выглядел всё таким же довольным.

А Гарри замер, неожиданно поняв, что так легко говорит ни с кем иным, как с Драко-Хорьком-Малфоем. Удивительнее этого было только то, что заканчивать этот разговор отчего-то совершенно не хотелось.

Это было, разумеется, не правильно. Даже если Гарри нужна была поддержка, даже если ему был нужен кто-то, пока его друзья были заняты друг другом, худшим решением было бы найти на их место Драко Малфоя. И в то же время…

В то же время…

Драко Малфой всегда был Драко Малфоем. Он никогда не был просто одним из прочих слизеринцев, никогда не был обычным сокурсником или безликим учеником Хогвартса, какими были для Поттера, к большому его стыду, многие ученики Рейвенкло. Драко Малфой всегда был Драко Малфоем. И хотя выбрать его было бы ужасно не правильно, осознание места Малфоя в жизни Гарри делало этот вариант чертовски соблазнительным.

И всё-таки Гарри никак не мог решить, что же делать.

Он открыл было рот, ещё сам не зная, что ответит и на одну секунду перехватил взгляд Драко, украдкой брошенный на него. Настороженный, неуверенный и хмурый. Для Малфоя было важно, что Поттер сейчас скажет и одно это неожиданно обрушилось на Гарри шокирующем пониманием — он сам был для Драко таким же Гарри Поттером, большим чем обычный гриффиндорец, даже большим, чем Герой Магической Британии и, возможно, для него тоже был чертовски соблазнительный вариант — быть… друзьями? Приятелями? Это было сейчас даже не так важно. Важно было попробовать. И им обоим это было нужно.

Гарри уже не в первый раз последние пять минут закрыл рот, так и не сказав ничего. Вместо этого он неожиданно широко улыбнулся, рывком наклонился, подобрал первый попавшийся камень и одним быстрым движением запустил его в далекий полет.

— Руку из кармана, Малфой и никакой магии. Проигравший покупает победителю сливочное пиво.

— Детский сад, — поморщившись, презрительно фыркнул тот, но на одно мгновение уголки его губ дрогнули и этого Гарри было достаточно.

Он посторонился, глядя, как Малфой наперевес с новым камнем встает на одну с ним линию и никак не мог заставить себя перестать улыбаться.

В этот момент Гарри не чувствовал себя одиноким и бесполезным, и это было прекрасно.


End file.
